Feudo
by Unliving Girl
Summary: Décadas de guerra, cientos de muertos y dolor fue lo que dejó el odio entre los Senju y los Uchiha, esto parece no tener fin a pesar de las devastadoras consecuencias que ha caído sobre ambos clanes, más aún después de un nuevo golpe del clan Uchiha que amenaza iniciar una nueva guerra al secuestrar a la hija de Senju Tsunade, Sakura. /SasuSaku/
1. Chapter 1

Feudo

Capitulo

I

 _El camino era fangoso, casi se asemejaba al de un pantano y a su caballo le costaba continuar por la angosta senda. El jinete con desgano tiraba de las riendas guiando al caballo por las zonas más secas posibles pero era casi imposible. Las constantes lluvias en las últimas semanas habían hecho intransitable las rutas en el valle, añadiendo la fuerte humedad en el aire que volvía asfixiante el ambiente, y desde hace unos minutos un sutil olor a humo que notó desde que llegó al lugar comenzaba a volverse mas fuerte, casi insoportable._

 _Ella deseaba salir de una buena vez de aquel valle, según le habían contado viajeros al igual que ella, todo aquél territorio era propenso a invasiones del clan Uchiha y odiaría encontrarse a alguno de los hijos de ese despreciable clan._

 _Ella desmontó cuando el caballo ya no pudo dar ni una pisada más, sus pies se hundieron hasta por debajo de las rodillas en el fango una vez bajo del caballo, parecía que era imposible abandonar aquélla zona en ese momento. Para empeorar la situación otro desagradable olor comenzaba a sentirse, uno mas penetrante y desagradable, cuando caminó hacía las sendas para refugiarse en las raíces en uno de los grandes árboles._

 _El caballo relinchó en el instante que una brisa caliente los golpeó_ , este parecía llevar _con sigo un nauseabundo olor, tan repugnante y penetrante para los sentidos que le hizo tambalear y caer al suelo, soltando grandes e incontrolables arcadas, hasta que no pudo más y vomitó lo poco que tenia en el estomago -Qué horrible aroma_ , tan horrible era como inconfundible para alguien que ya lo había olido antes.

 _El caballo estaba inquieto e intentando salir del fango como podía, para alarma de la mujer este comenzó a hundirse en sus desesperados intentos de escapar. Ella se acercó rápidamente al caballo cubriendose la nariz, se tranquilizó cuando aquella brisa que llevaba el olor a carne putrefacta comenzó_ a alejarse en otra dirección.

 _Ella tiró de las correas con más fuerza que antes, halando al caballo hacía el costado de la senda, esta se mantenía más firmes por las ramas caídas, hierbas, piedras y tierra acumulados que hacían una maza firme. El caballo continuaba nervioso y con gran esfuerzo logró subirlo al pequeño sector que se mantenía estable._

Respiró cansada, molesta, t _endría que esperar hasta el mediodía, cerca a esas horas del día el sol podría estabilizar el camino y así ella continuaría_ su ruta.

 _Maldijo por no haber llevado la suficiente comida para el viaje, llevaba dos días ya sin probar alimento, pronto no le quedaría ni agua, fue un terrible descuido de su parte, pero el clima tricionero era quién mamayor culpa tenía._

 _¡Si tan sólo hubiera oído o visto algún maldito animal que pudiera cazar! pero ese valle parecía un desierto, si continuaba de esta manera sabía que no llegaría muy lejos._

 _Casi al instante de pensar en que ya no tenía mucha agua la garganta comenzó a picarle por la sed, también deseaba quitarse el sabor a vomito, así que tomó la cantimplora amarrada a su cintura, pero cuando sintió su peso supo que no podría darle ni un trago_ , estaba demasiado liviana, la movió un poco solo para comprobar que ni un ruido llegaba a hacer.

" _Mierda." Tendría que buscar algunas semillas o insectos para aplacar el hambre e intentar conseguir algo de beber, su caballo debía estar en sus mismas condiciones y si llegaba a morir tendría grabes problemas. Amarró las correas al árbol más cercano y comenzó a adentrarse en el espeso valle_ _, con algo se suerte hallaría algo, estaba segura de ello._

 _Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando por el valle sin poder encontrar algo de lo que buscaba, seguramente ya habia pasado el mediodía, pues el calor no solía ser tan asfixiante hasta la tarde._

 _Ante el estremecedor panorama que estaba sufriendo creyó que ya nada podría empeorar, entonces en el silencioso lugar un suave y dulce sonido empezó a hacer eco en sus oídos_ , tan oportuno que parecía mentira.

 _¡Un rio! Solo el agua podría hacer tan dulce música._

 _Entusiasmada comenzó a seguir el ruido tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo en ese estado de agotamiento, más algo inquietante hizo que las alarmas sonaran en su cabeza, y es que conforme se acercaba al origen del sonido comenzó a notar aquél desagradable aroma que la hizo descomponerse_.

 _Ella ya estaba muy familiarizada con aquél olor, sabia qué era, por lo que su cerebro por su propia cuenta comenzó a formar una desagradable imagen, morbosa e indeseable pero inevitable. Realmente quiso estar equivocada, pero cuanto más avanzaba sus sentidos se veían más golpeados por el aroma y el ruido_. No, no se equivocaba.

 _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Se cuestionó sin guardar_ esperanza alguna.

 _Cuando por fin llegó al lugar todo vestigio de hambre, sed o cansancio desaparecieron ante tan desgarrador paisaje._

 _Decenas de cuerpos amontonados en la orilla del rio y otros prácticamente flotando, siendo apenas retenidos por grandes piedras de la fuerte corriente que intentaba arrastrarlos rio abajo_ ; _hinchados, desfigurados, pudriéndose con la humedad y el calor; siendo devorados por insectos y gusanos_ , tan cruel era la imagen que tuvo que desviar la vista a un lado.

Pero su mente se encargó de revivir la imagen una y otra vez, haciendole reconocer un detalle que no podía ignorar, con _gran pesar comenzó a observarlos con más detenimiento. Los cadáveres eran cuerpos de mujeres, ancianos y algunos niños; tan solo eran humildes aldeanos de algún poblado destruido o atacado recientemente_. Que crueldad, seguramente habían aprovechando la ausencia de los hombres y habrían atracado a los residentes sin piedad alguna.

 _Fue entonces que lo escuchó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un verdadero escalofrió de pavor absoluto recorrerle todo el cuerpo, con pasos temblorosos e incredula siguió el nuevo sonido que se perdía ante la potente corriente del rio._

 _En el otro extremo, entre la tierra y el agua oscurecida que rodeaba la parte superior de uno de los cadáveres; apenas moviéndose y gorgoteando un bebé se hallaba envuelto entre mantas y en el brazo muerto de una mujer. Se acercó trastabillando pero rapidamente alzó al bebé en sus brazos._

 _¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido?_

 _La pequeña criatura se mantenía viva en este horrible lugar, le aterraba imaginar cuánto tiempo podría haber estado ahí, a merced de animales carroñeros y otros peligros inimaginables para un indefenso bebé._

 _Lo arrulló en sus brazos temblorosos y corrió asustada, debía poner a ese bebé a salvo_.

El clan Uchiha llegó a contar con grandes territorios, convirtiéndose en uno de los clanes con más extensión de tierras. Sus conquistas en el campo de batalla habían marcado su favorable desarrollo y poderío, en contraste a otros quienes habían caído frente a ellos y sido absorbidos por el clan Uchiha, o simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar nada.

La época de gloria que vivían fue acreditada a su patriarca; Uchiha Madara, siendo considerado el hombre más poderoso del continente o donde se lo conociese. Él había catapultado a su clan como ningún otro líder conocido, pero aquello se no logró sino con la caída de su más grande enemigo y rival, Senju Hashirama.

Sin embargo los años pasaban por todo ser humano y el líder del clan Uchiha no era ninguna excepción. La vejez iba cobrando año tras año su vida, sumando las heridas de guerra que lo obligaron a retirarse del campo de batalla antes de lo que él desease o considerase correcto. Más sin embargo eso no lo había imposibilitado de ser quien siguiera a la cabeza de su clan, tomando todas las decisiones importantes o aprobandolas, dando siempre la última palabra.

Más allá de todo, él sabía que debía buscar un sucesor digno, su tiempo se estaba acabando, y ese había sido un gran problema. No había podido casarse y mucho menos engendrar un heredero, su vida entera la había vivido en el campo de batalla, sus mejores momentos y sus peores tragedias las había vivido solo allí, sin dejar un un solo momento para otras cosa.

Ahora era plenamente consciente del gran error que quizás cometió al no crear su descendencia, sus hermanos estaban muertos y tampoco ellos pudieron tener hijos, toda su familia de sangre directa estaba muerta y solo quedaba él.

En la situación en la que se encontraba sabía que debía buscar a un heredero a quien legarle todo lo que había conquistado, alguien que pudiera continuar su obra. Pero Madara conocía a todos los hombres del clan y sin duda diría que no confiaba en ellos, no al grado de poner su legado en las manos de cualquiera de ellos.

Sus actuales aprendices, los que sobrevivieron al menos, aún les faltaba mucho, eran defectuosos y a su parecer no podían ser considerados para dicho cargo. Eso les habia dicho a sus consejeros, quienes tan concientes como él sabían que ya era hora de escoger un heredero, ellos querían un nuevo líder y tuvieron la osadía de querer escoger sin su consentimiento, tampoco eran capaces de comprender que si dejaba su legado en las manos de uno de sus aprendices significaría el fin de este.

Obito e Itachi.

Ambos eran inadmisibles para Madara, los dos muchachos tenían gran potencial como también conceptos completamente alejados de lo que él deseaba y esperaba para el futuro de los Uchiha en su aucensia, el clan no iría contra su voluntad.

Que esas fueran las únicas ideas que ellos pudieran contemplar sólo hacia más evidente que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de dirigir correctamente a su gente.

Madara tenía otras opciones que considerar a diferencia de ellos porque ya había escogido a su heredero, y este pronto le traería la ofrenda que lo coronaría como tal.

.

El clan Senju se había mantenido como el más poderoso de todo el continente, siendo el único que podía hacer frente a la creciente amenaza que representaba el clan Uchiha, y es que este último aún no podía hacer frente al gran poderío de los Senju, quienes siempre buscaban nuevas alianzas mediante su siempre presente política diplomatica, en lugar de la fuerza.

Tobirama Senju se convirtió en el líder de su clan a una edad que muchos consideraban como inadecuada, pero después de la muerte de su hermano mayor, los ancianos de todas las familias que conformaban la alianza, lo habían elegido como líder, porque a pesar de su juventud ya poseía experiencia como pocos. Tobirama había cumplido como lider, como ellos esperaban.

También, el joven muchacho tuvo que asumir un deber adicional que le legó su hermano, cuidar Tsunade y Nawaki, los hijos de Hashirama y Mito, cuando estos murieron a manos del clan Uchiha.

Tsunade era una niña cuando perdió a sus padres y Nawaki tan solo un bebé, Tobirama era muy joven como para llevar a cuestas una nación que crecia y tenía sus propios conflictos internos, como también la guerra que sucedía fuera de su tierra y estar a cargo de sus sobrinos, porque el no tenía experiencia en ese amámbito, el era un hombre forjado por la guerra, adoctrinado en política, no sabía cómo debía cuidar de ellos siendo que él, a diferencia de Hashirama; era más frío, distante, taciturno. Cómo podría él brindar el calor familiar a unos pobres niños que habían perdido a sus padres, cuando él mismo aún sufria la pérdida de su hermano, sin embargo, contra todo lo que él creía de sí mismo fue capaz de crear un vínculo con ellos.

Cuendo él creyó que todo comenzaba a encaminarse para él y sus sobrinos la realidad le dio una nueva prueba de lo cruel he injusta que podía llegar a ser la vida, demostrandole lo debil que era, su pequeño sobrino fue muerto por un cobarde ataque del clan Uchiha y él no pudo hacer nada.

Tsunade estaba desbastada, por mucho que lo había intentado no pudo hacer mucho por ella, más que asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. Tsunade a lo largo de los años fue víctima muchos intentos de asesinato, ella era fuerte y los sobrevivió a todos.

Tobirama la había formado como a su aprendiz, como haría con su propia hija.

La vio llegar a la adultez, enamorarse y casarse, sabía ella podría continuar con los anhelos de Hashirama y con los suyos también, pero una vez más le mostraron lo pequeño e isignificante que era.

Tsunade fue víctima de un nuevo atentado junto a su esposo e hija. Dan había muerto protegiendo a ambas. Tsunade logró sobrevivir y salvar a su hija hasta llegar a palacio, pero fue tarde para ella y lamentablemente había sucumbido ante sus heridas, como si de una cruel jugarreta del destino se tratase, él había sobrevivido a casi toda su familia, viendo como cada un de las personas que más amaba moría sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Senju Tobirama solo era un insignificante hombre, incapaz de proteger a quien amaba, no importaba cuan grande pudieron ser sus victorias en batalla o para su clan, él nunca podría perdonarse haber fallado a su familia, a su hermano, a sus sobrinos.

Él había visto a su gente, a sus hermosos morir en batalla, dentro de su código de guerra eran muertes justas. En la guerra otras reglas rigen donde la única que impera sobre todas las otras es sobrevivir a como de lugar, aferrarse a la vida hasta dar el último aliento; él así lo había comprendido gracias a Hashirama, pero las acciones del clan Uchiha, de Madara contra su familia eran ilegitimas, cobardes.

Hashirama estuvo completamente renuente de ir contra de los Uchiha en una nueva guerra, una vez lo habían hecho y casi significó la extinción para ambos clanes. Madara parecía ignorar completamente este hecho ya que constantemente los volvía blanco de los ataques más bajos y despreciables, pero por más grande que fuera el dolor u odio que sintiera contra los Uchiha sabía que no debía dejarse arrastrar; a él, a su clan, a las familias quienes habían depositado su seguridad en sus manos, a una guerra contra los Uchiha.

Tobirama había respetado la voluntad de su difunto hermano, la voluntad de todos los ancianos del clan. Nunca volvería a haber una guerra contra los Uchiha, no una _directa_ al menos.

Tsunade había muerto por un ataque cobarde del clan Uchiha, como sus padres, su hermano y su esposo, estas acciones no volverían a repetirse se juró a sí mismo. Un sentimiento comenzó a formarse contra los Uchiha, del mismo modo que de Madara contra los Senju, pero a diferencia de Madara él no lucharía por el odio. Tsunade al igual que Hashirama le había encomendado un importante deber.

Él debía proteger a la pequeña bebé de Tsunade, a la pequeña Sakura.

Pocos sabían que Tsunade tuvo una hija y Tobirama se encargó de que así se mantuviera por la seguridad del bebé.

Los años pasaron y Tobirama con gran satisfacción fue testigo de cómo Sakura iba creciendo felizmente llena de cariño y lejos del peligro del clan Uchiha.

Tobirama no sólo continuaba potenciando a los Senju con un verdadero legado que era la voluntad de fuego, sino que también pudo enmendar los erros que cometió como padre y protector de Tsunade.

Al menos fue así por quince años, Tobirama gozó de una larga tranquilidad hasta que sus contactos en el clan Uchiha le informaron que Madara había descubierto la existencia de Sakura y mientras él terminaba de leer el pergamino que auguraba más tragedia a los Senju su sangre bulló nuevamente con un sentimiento de odio hacia Madara, esta vez él no se quedaría sin hacer nada, su alma ardería en el infierno antes de permitir que Sakura sufriera en mismo destino que su madre, incluso si era necesario consumir cada vida perteneciente al clan Uchiha.

Continuara.-

.

 **N/A:** Bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo y con otro proyecto, admito que soy bastante inconsistente. Me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza y quiero plasmarlas todas, la verdad es que estoy tratando de poner algo de orden y quiero publicar todas las ideas que tengo así que se vienen muchas más historias de mi parte.

Si les gustó agradecería que me dejen un comentario para saber si debo continuar con esta historia o concentrarme en otra.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Feudo

 _._

Capítulo

II

 _._

 _Desde que tuvo la capacidad de hallar sentido a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, Senju Sakura supo que tuvo una niñez muy peculiar, en su momento no pudo llegar a comprender qué era aquello que se sentía diferente, qué era eso que no estaba bien, sino que lo fue descubriendo con el transcurrir del tiempo._

 _Su niñez la vivió pegada a Tobirama ojii-san. Sus primeros recuerdos se entornaban a él, al cariño con que la alzaba en sus brazos cuando llegaba a casa, a la forma en como le enseñó a leer y escribir con paciencia infinita, y todas aquellas memorias que albergaba con tanto cariño de él._

 _En esa época su tiempo juntos era casi ilimitado, él declinaba muchos de sus deberes como líder del clan a otras cabezas de la familia, todo sólo para estar junto a ella. Siempre estuvo en primer lugar en la vida de su ojii-san, claro que también sufrió de desilusiones cuando los deberes de este lo obligaban a estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, pese a todo él supo cómo mantener el equilibrio correcto entre ella y su cargo._

 _La ausencia de su okaa-san y oto-san hicieron que se aferrará a Tobirama con todo su ser, él era su único familiar y también influía mucho el hecho de que prácticamente, él fue la única persona con la que pudo relacionarse cercanamente._

 _Sakura tenía una nodriza del clan Uzumaki, se ocupaba de muchas de sus necesidades pero era muy severa y nunca quiso salir de su rol para convertirse en una amiga o algo parecido, también estuvo en la compañía de guardias que tampoco parecían tener interés en relacionarse con ella más allá de su trabajo, así su ojii-san fue por mucho tiempo la única fuente de cariño que recibía._

 _Sin embargo cuando cumplió doce años sufrió un duro golpe al tener que alejarse de él. Ese año hubo muchas campañas militares por parte de grandes clanes como los Hyuga pero por sobre todo de los Uchiha, si bien los Senju únicamente resguardaban su territorio y el de sus aliados, también debían estar preparados para una invasión o intervención si fuese necesario._

 _Tobirama ordenó que se trasladara a las afueras del territorio Senju por precaución, el clan Yamanaka la recibiera allí para asegurar su bienestar, hubo algo más que Tobirama le ordenó y que sin duda despertó gran consternación en ella: Tobirama dijo que no debía presentarse ante nadie portando el símbolo Senju o decir que estaba relacionada con el clan._

 _Sakura haría todo lo que él le pidiera porque estaba segura que su ojii-san sólo quería su bien._

 _El día que se marchó de su hogar y que se apartó de Tobirama, un nuevo mundo fue descubierto por ella. La firme seguridad que le ofrecían los fortificados muros de su hogar cambiaron por campos abiertos que se extendían hasta donde llegara su vista, fue entonces que ella comenzó a reflexionar sobre muchas cosas de las que había sido privada por una u otra razón._

 _Desde que tenía memoria no había pisado tierra más allá que la que pertenecía al clan, ella gozaba de toda la libertad que quisiese siempre y cuando estuviese vigilada por sus guardas y no saliera de un perímetro especifico._

 _Su clan no estaba en guerra, pero tampoco había paz fuera de sus tierras. Una delgada línea mantenía el equilibrio dentro de sus pertas y cualquier momento podría cruzarse, entonces; ¿tanta tensión fuera y dentro del clan... habría puesto a su ojii-san lo suficientemente paranoico cómo para llegar al extremo de querer mantenerla_ _ **encerrada en la torre**_ _?._

 _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no esa?_

 _Él se había esforzado mucho en querer mostrarle y que comprendiera el funcionamiento del clan desde pequeña, por lo que ella no era ajena en lo más absoluto a muchas de las políticas o acciones que se manejaban a pesar de su juventud._

 _Sakura esperaba volver pronto a casa para demostrarle a su ojii-san que no tenía que temer por su bienestar, ella se volvería un apoyo para él y le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara._

 _._

 _._

.

Los años transcurrieron con rapidez desde aquel entonces, muchas cosas habían cambiado y pronto cumpliría dieciséis años.

Entre las cosas que más marcaron su vida en todos esos años fue que decidió permanecer con los Yamanaka, allí había formado nuevas amistades y gozado de libertades que no podía en su viejo hogar. Tobirama cumplió su deseo, él aceptaba que no era la mejor opción mantenerla alejada de todas las experiencias que ella misma debía conocer y afrontar por sí sola. Desde luego su relación con Tobirama continuó manteniéndose firme y constante ya que ella viajaba a menudo a visitarlo, de la misma manera que él a ella.

Una de las cosas a las que sacaba más provecho de vivir con el clan Yamanaka, era que ellos no le imponían –al menos en su mayoría- escoltas, quizás se debiese a Ino.

La Yamanaka fue el factor decisivo para quedarse, la heredera del clan se convirtió tan indispensable en su vida como Tobirama mismo.

"¡Sakura!" Pasaron tres semanas desde que Ino y ella se habían visto. La joven de largo cabello platinado no dudó en salir corriendo a recibirla.

"Ino." Sakura estaba tan contenta como Ino de verla.

"¿Cómo te fue con Chiyo-san?" Le preguntó entusiasmada.

"¡Shh!" La calló.

En el último año, Sakura había encubierto muchas escapadas para aprender de la anciana.

Chiyo era experta en medicina y Sakura sentía gran interés por su sabiduría, la anciana también parecía albergar gran conocimiento en las habilidades de su difunta madre, tanto en lo profesional como en otras áreas; razón por la que Sakura intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Tobirama no se sentía cómodo para hablar de Tsunade con Sakura y a pesar de su gran insistencia él jamás habló de ella.

Sakura conoció a la anciana Chiyo en un viaje, ella estaba a punto de ser asaltada y Sakura intervino. Chiyo se mostró agradecida y Sakura decidió escoltarla a su hogar por seguridad, la anciana vivía sola en una montaña apartada; en el momento que Sakura entró a su hogar quedó deslumbrada al ver tantas notas y libros medicinales, tenía un laboratorio y un amplio jardín llenó de plantas medicinales.

Sakura parecía tan interesada en el trabajo de Chiyo, que la anciana la acogió unos días en su casa y le enseñó algunas cosas de su trabajo. Sakura demostró tener gran capacidad mental y habilidad que Chiyo dijo que estaría feliz de tener una aprendiz. Sakura aceptó inmediatamente.

Tobirama no estaría de acuerdo si se enteraba, él tenía bastante recelo cuando se trataba de delegarle algún maestro, de hecho jamás había tenido alguno que no fuera Senju o Uzumaki. Decidió mantener en secreto a Chiyo, ella le explicó su situación a la anciana y esta no pareció molestarse o querer retractarse de su oferta, todo lo contrario, se mostró bastante comprensiva.

"Aprendí mucho" Dijo animada. "Chiyo-baa me pidió que volviera dentro de unas semanas más".

"¿Tan pronto?" Ino arrugó la boca. "Naruto está aquí, llegó hace una semana y no para de preguntar por ti" Le informó. "Tuve que decirle que fuiste a meditar al templo del clan Nara, estuvo a punto de ir tras de ti". Terminó cansada.

Naruto era bastante activo y podía cansar a cualquiera, incluso a alguien como su amiga.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa "Lo siento." Se disculpo apenada. "No sabía que vendría".

"Ni tu, ni nadie. Él quería darte una sorpresa". Continuó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

"Iré a verlo ahora mismo." Intentó marcharse en busca de Naruto.

"No, ve a cambiarte y come algo, si te ve así sabrá que le mentí y puedes estar segura que él no es bueno guardando secretos." Sakura bufó inconforme pero hizo lo que Ino dijo. Su ropa estaba sucia y gastada por el largo viaje.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ino sus escapadas se mantuvieron en secreto, ella misma la acompañaba algunas veces para aprender de Chiyo.

Sakura con gusto compartiría su secreto con Naruto, él era un gran amigo y compañero, pero algunas veces pecaba de incauto.

Naruto y ella tenían la misma edad, a pesar de ser tan joven él ya era bastante allegado a su ojii-san al ser un posible heredero de los Uzumaki, y se llevaban bastante bien. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y fácilmente Naruto podría hablar de más.

A diferencia de Naruto ella no había podido ayudar en ninguna campaña, y Naruto se había vuelto algo así como el brazo derecho de Tobirama.

Naruto era un habilidoso guerrero, de gran coraje y determinación. En sus paseos a caballo o cuando entrenaban juntos, él le había demostrado que también tenía ideologías muy claras, llenas de esperanza y unión; muchos decían que guardaba gran parecido con su abuelo Hashirama.

Sakura también estaba consciente de que esa era la razón por la que Tobirama ansiaba que ella le abriera su corazón al joven.

.

Sakura tomó un baño antes de comer, se sorprendió de entrar a la bañera de madera y ver que el agua dentro se coloreaba con la suciedad de su cuerpo; seguro debía de tener una apariencia horrible.

Se aseó lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió con prisas. Ino le había dejado preparado un vestido de gaza color verde, bastante típico de los que usaban las mujeres del clan Yamanaka. A pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo con ellos, la vestimenta era quizás una de las pocas cosas a las que nunca se acostumbraría. Sus vestimentas eran sueltas y frescas por el clima, pero también se pegaban mucho al cuerpo y eran casi transparentes mostrando demasiado.

"Te tardas demasiado." Ino entró buscándola.

"¿No crees que este vestido es muy elegante?" Las costuras eran finas, la tela brillosa y el diseño provocativo, ese vestido no podía ser suyo.

"Por supuesto que lo es." Ino comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello. "Creí que recordarías que hoy empieza el festival de la cosecha".

"Lo olvidé." Comenzó a querer excusarse pero Ino la detuvo.

"Imaginé que podría pasar, es por eso estás usando uno de mis vestidos favoritos." Le aclaró. Ino era bastante maternal con ella, mucho de su afecto se debía a que cuando la conoció era bastante tímida, la siempre voluntariosa Ino la trataba como si fuese una hermana pequeña; a la que debía de cuidar y enseñar las cosas de mujeres.

"¿Cerdita por qué tú no estás lista?" Sakura jugueteó con su tono de voz para asemejarse a la de una niña, eso ponía de los nervios a su amiga.

"Hmp, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarme." Ino cerró los ojos y alzó el rosto orgullosa. "En cambio tú iras a encargarte de Naruto" A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, Naruto era intenso cuando estaba cerca de ella. Ino se burló por su obvia reacción pero la contuvo. "No será por mucho tiempo, también vendrán algunos de nuestros amigos".

Después de que Ino terminara de arreglarle el cabello, le extendió unas frutas y la envió en busca de Naruto.

Sakura no tardó en encontrarlo pues conocía bien a su amigo y sabía donde hallarlo, el cabello dorado de Naruto destellaba bajo el sol como si de una estrella se tratase. Él estaba a orillas del río viendo algunos peces nadar a favor de la corriente, sus aguas eran casi transparentes y podían verse con claridad.

"Sakura-chan" Chilló el Uzumaki al verla acercase al río, salió corriendo en su dirección tan rápido que Sakura dio unos pasos atrás. "Quería verte". Le dijo sonriendo abiertamente y mostrando su preciosa dentadura blanca.

"Ino me lo contó." Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron algo avergonzado. "No creí verte tan pronto". La sonrisa de Naruto decayó un poco.

"Bueno, me informaron que cerca de algunas aldeas de aquí hay personas extrañas merodeando, me ofrecí como apoyo para Shikamaru." A Sakura extrañó un poco aquello mas no dio importancia al asunto.

Naruto y ella se quedaron allí por un corto tiempo, disfrutando del agradable paisaje y Sakura no tardó en preguntar por su ojii-san. Después partieron rumbo a al pueblo, que no quedaba muy lejos, para disfrutar del festival.

Todo estaba preparado; los puestos de comida estaban llenos y había juegos por todas partes, el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente rápidamente, pero pasaba desapercibido para ambos jóvenes, pues estos estaban ocupados contándose viejas y nuevas aventuras.

Las farolas iluminaban las calles llenas del armonioso pueblo, no había señales de Ino hasta el momento y Sakura insistió a Naruto para buscarla.

Ino se hallaba en una de los puestos de bebidas junto a algunos invitados como: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi, todos degustando de los dulces licores que se hacía en especialidad de los artesanos del clan Yamanaka.

Decidieron aprovechar el momento y divertirse como si fuese la última vez que estuviesen juntos, ya que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se encontraban, al menos sin las formalidades a las que debían de atenerse por ser representantes de sus respectivos clanes.

Naruto y Kiba probaron casi todos los juegos que hubiesen en el festival compitiendo entre ambos, Chouji degustó de una amplia variedad de dulces y platos hasta decir basta, mientras que Shikamaru se mantuvo calmado y juicioso de sus acciones o lo intentó hasta que Ino intervino y hábilmente lo embriagó.

Disfrutaron de los eventos de la noche que fueron amenos y entretenidos, entre ellos una obra de teatro que los hizo reírse a más no poder.

Sakura, Ino y los demás se mantuvieron hasta el final del festival. Naruto también se hospedaba en la casa de Ino y las escoltó todo el tiempo.

Cuando decidieron volver a la casa de Ino había poco movimiento, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y dedujeron que Inoichi y su esposa seguramente ya estaban durmiendo, ellos no asistían a los eventos porque era Ino quien representaba a sus padres en las festividades.

El alcohol había hecho estragos en los tres y entre risas se adentraron a la casa.

Ino se marchó a su habitación inmediatamente, mientras que Naruto se había desvanecido dormido sobre el piso apenas cruzar la puerta, Sakura lo levantó llevándolo a su habitación. Lo arropó en su cama y sonrió tiernamente acariciando su frente antes de retirarse. Ella apreciaba mucho a su amigo, le gustaba que compartieran tiempo juntos e intentaba cuidar los sentimientos que Naruto albergaba por ella.

La madera rechinaba un poco con sus pasos y el pasillo estaba oscuro, al llegar a su habitación abrió las puertas notando que una de las ventanas estaba abierta y por ella se podía ver claramente la luna llena y en toda su gloria, no recordaba haber dejado abierta esa ventana, seguramente Ino lo hizo para ventilarlo, encendió una vela y cerró la ventana antes de comenzar a desvestirse.

Se puso un amplio camisón blanco, la parte del cuello era amplio y se deslizaba por sus hombros, masajeó su cuello desnudo antes de caer rendida en su cama.

Fue un día realmente largo y muy pesado de principio a fin, desde su agotador viaje hasta la movida reunión con sus amigos, pero era un precio que pagaría gustosa.

Cerró los ojos agotada ansiando poder descansar por fin, sintió una briza extraña en su habitación y rápidamente volvió a abrir los ojos completamente alerta.

La pequeña vela alumbraba el sector del buro, la parte superior de la cama y la pared detrás de ella. Las esquinas estaban oscuras, la puerta del baño cerrada, no había algún punto por el que se produjera aquella brisa. Relajó su respiración y detalló cada parte de su habitación, había algo que la inquietaba.

El alcohol confundía un poco sus sentidos pero su capacidad de concentración seguía intacta.

La flama de la vela comenzó a ondearse bruscamente, en la pared iluminada se reflejó una sombra oscura moviéndose, Sakura reaccionó rápidamente y metió su mano bajo la almohada buscando una daga que ocultaba allí, antes de siquiera poder sacarla el filo de una katana ya bailaba peligrosamente cerca de su garganta.

"No te muevas."

Sakura entornó sus ojos a su atacante sin mover un solo musculo, el afilado metal presionaba su piel con firmeza, dándole la certeza de que si hacía un movimiento equivocado su cabeza saldría volando.

Se dejó guiar por el largó de la katana hasta llegar a la empuñadura, sus ojos no podían llegar más allá

"Alza tu mano." Le ordenó.

No quería alejarse de la única arma que podía usar para defenderse pero no tenía más opciones que escoger. La cuchilla cortó un poco su piel advirtiéndole que siguiera sus órdenes. Levantó ambas manos mostrando que no llevaba nada.

El filo de la katana se retiró un poco y por su cuello se deslizó un delgado hilo de sangre. La cuchilla subió hasta su mentón rosando todo el tiempo su piel, entonces su agresor presionó la parte plana en su papada para guiarla en su dirección.

Sus ojos esmeralda chocaron inmediatamente con una mirada afilada y obscura.

"¿Qué quieres?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

Él no respondió, Sakura intentaba mantener la calma. Barajeó la pasibilidad de que fuera un simple ladrón pero la descartó rápidamente al mirarlo. La katanta tenía un acabado sorprendente, como pocas veces había visto en su vida pero bien podía ser hurtada. Sin embargo, las ropas de su agresor eran peculiares y llevaban un símbolo que nadie en su región usaría, un abanico rojo y blanco; Uchiha.

Sakura reparó más detalladamente en la persona frente a ella, su cabello era obscuro al igual que sus ojos. Él desprendía una sensación de peligro extremo, su mirada era afilada y parecía desprovista de emoción, su rostro se mantenía impasible y calculador.

Hizo un gesto para que se levantara, Sakura continuó acatando lo que ordenaba pero aguardando la menor oportunidad para defenderse.

Una vez estuvo frente a él notó la clara desventaja que tenía, era un cabeza más alto, más robusto y aparentaba su misma edad. En un parpadeo la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared con fuerza.

"Te lo diré sólo una vez." Advirtió. "Piensa bien lo que harás, no dudaré en matarte si veo o sospecho que estas tramando algo".

Sakura tembló de genuino terror, la manera cruda de hablar y la forma en que la veía parecía ansiar que hiciera algo para poder matarla de una vez.

"Entiendo." Dijo rápidamente.

"No hables si no te lo ordeno". Le dijo apretando sus dedos en su cuello, Sakura asintió. "Vendrás conmigo".

Se armó de valor pese a que la falta de aire y el miedo gritaban que se mantuviera dócil.

"Hay guardias por todas partes". Quiso razonar con él, su agresor estaba equivocado si creía que podía sacarla de allí con tanta facilidad.

"Te dije que no hablaras".

"¡Estás cometiendo un error!" Dijo con dificultad. "No saldrás de aquí".

"No lo creo". Aseguró estirando un poco los músculos de la boca, se asemejaba a una sonrisa pero no podía estar segura.

En ese preciso momento se sintió un estremecimiento en el piso y comenzaron a escucharse fuertes explosiones en dirección a la aldea.

"Estarán ocupados intentando salvar su aldea". Sus ojos negros comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, mientras que tres aspas aparecieron y comenzaron a girar.

Lo último que escuchó fueron gritos antes de perder la conciencia.

Continuará.-

.

 **N/A:** Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero estas últimas semanas has sido muy locas –terribles-para mí, estoy sin trabajo y hace unas semanas mi tío tuvo un accidente en su taxi, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más. Me hizo bien distraerme un poco y escribir, espero que les haya gustado.

Especiales agradecimientos a:

Luti Uchiha

AoiShizu

Kazuyaryo

Jmypz

.

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** OoC, AU, muerte de personajes, etc.

 **Declaración:** No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes, todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimito, etc.

.

Feudo

 _._

Capítulo

III

 _._

Después de usar su sharingan y dejar inconsciente a la joven, con su brazo libre la sostuvo por la cintura para que no cayera, no podía permitir que continuara haciendo ruido, esto podría causar que su presencia quedara en evidencia pese a la distracción que había provocado su compañero en la aldea.

El alboroto había comenzado y no tenía tiempo que perder, guardó su katana tras de su espalda y con ambos brazos la alzó, era delgada y muy liviana lo que lo hacía más fácil.

Por el pasillo se escuchó varias pisadas que con premura se disponían a abandonar la casa, los guardias y miembros del clan Yamanaka no dejaron pasar tiempo e iban a socorrer a los aldeanos. Nadie se percataría de la ausencia de la chica en sus brazos hasta que fuese muy tarde y les hubiese dado el tiempo suficiente para tomar distancia y llegar al territorio Uchiha.

Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió, inmediatamente una ráfaga furiosa de aire caliente y sofocante ondeó su cabello y ropa, un olor semejante al azufre inundó sus pulmones; a pesar de la distancia de la aldea a la casa Yamanaka podía sentir el fuego como si estuviese frente a él. Desde su posición tenía una vista privilegiada y vislumbró a lo lejos como las llamas consumían gran parte del poblado, extendiéndose sin piedad por todas partes.

El pequeño pueblo quedaría en brasas antes del amanecer, o posiblemente ni eso.

Saltó al tejado cuando estuvo seguro de que no había ningún estorbo cerca, todo había ido de acuerdo al plan, fue tan sencillo que parecía le ridículo. Sabía que los Yamanaka no era un gran clan guerrero pero esperaba un poco más de preparación de su parte, era absurdo que uno de los grandes pilares del poderío Senju fuera tan débil.

Comenzó a descender del tejado con tranquilidad, sin prestar atención alguna a los gritos y llantos que provenían de la aldea. Al pisar el suelo firme se alejó de la casa por el claro del jardín, más adelante se hallaba el espeso bosque donde podría perderse sin dejar ningún rastro para que los hallaran.

"¡Detente!" Escuchó a lo lejos.

Sin mover su cuerpo viró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a una docena de guardias que venían siguiéndole los pasos, corrían en su dirección con todo lo que tenían.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Lo reconoció uno de ellos, de inmediato desenvainaron sus armas, lo rodearon y se posicionaron para atacarlo. "¡Déjala ir!" Demandó cuando todos estuvieron listos para el ataque.

Sasuke con movimientos suaves y calculados se volvió hacía los guardias detrás de él, ya había reconocido a los demás en cuanto lo cercaron. Todos ellos se aferraban con más fuerza de la necesaria a sus armas nerviosos, respiraban con pesadez, sus miradas eran desesperadas y uno que otro intentaba retroceder, consientes de que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra él.

Agarró a la joven de cabellos rosa con firmeza de la parte superior y retiró su otro brazo de la inferior liberando sus piernas, con su mano ahora libre volvió a tomar su katana desenvainándola, la hoja de metal brilló con intensidad bajo la luna en cuanto la puso frente a los guardias.

El pavor se reflejaba en ellos pero ninguno retrocedió, morirían antes de dejarle el camino libre a un Uchiha.

Los guardias que llevaban katanas fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre él, los otros los siguieron llevando en ambas manos sus kunai, eran guerreros de la más baja casta para el Uchiha, sus habilidades eran nulas y mediocres, corrían hacía él sabiendo de su ineludible muerte, era vergonzoso tener que enfrentarse a tan patéticos hombres.

Con un rápido movimiento atravesó el pecho de uno, por un costado se acercaron dos más así que rápidamente sacó la filosa hoja dejando correr una gran cantidad de sangre; hizo un movimiento horizontal con su mano y las cabezas de los dos hombres cayeron al piso en un instante, se agachó esquivando a otro guardia y con una patada a las costillas lo arrojó a una gran distancia, tres más intentaron retenerlo pero antes de siquiera poder tocarlo Sasuke ya había cortado en profundidad sus estómagos.

Doce cuerpos desmembrados yacían esparcidos en el pasto regados en sangre, en menos de un minuto y sin ningún esfuerzo acabó con todos los guardias, incluso con el peso muerto de la chica los guardias no representaron un obstáculo. Una vez terminó, sacudió la hoja con fuerza para limpiar un poco la sangre en esta.

"Sasuke, no era necesario asesinarlos de esta manera."

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, Shisui." Dijo sin prestar atención al reclamo previo.

"Sí, bueno, me llevé una sorpresa con los explosivos. Te excediste, no era necesario llegar tan lejos." Exclamó molesto. "Te dije que te ayudaría pero no mencionaste nada de esto." Sasuke realmente no le había dado muchos detalles, sólo le había pedido que creara una distracción, él había sugerido un pequeño incendio controlado, al parecer a Sasuke le pareció poco porque había colocado explosivos por toda la aldea.

"No pierdas más tiempo, hay que irnos." Sasuke no hubiese querido dejar ningún rastro, probablemente comenzarían a seguirlos y se vería en aprietos si se topaba con un gran contingente de la alianza Senju.

Shisui se sentía completamente fuera de sí, no era el momento indicado para enfrentarse a Sasuke pero fue demasiado para él. Sasuke había dado a entender que era una misión secreta de infiltración y recolección de información, él no requería apoyo pero cuando Itachi descubrió que sería en el territorio Senju supo que no podía dejarlo solo, estando él enfermo le pidió que fuera el apoyo de Sasuke, Shisui por supuesto aceptó contra la voluntad de Sasuke.

Ahora entendía el por qué de su reticencia a compañía, acababan de destruir una aldea perteneciente al territorio enemigo, asesinar soldados y civiles y secuestrar a una joven, si descubrían que los causantes pertenecían al clan Uchiha se convertirían en los causantes de un fuerte enfrentamiento entre ambos clanes.

Lo más inquietante para él era que la joven en brazos de Sasuke siempre fue el objetivo, Sasuke era táctico y calculador, no tomaría riesgos tan grandes de no ser que de verdad fuera imprescindible y lo había hecho por esa chica.

"¿Quién es ella?" Demandó saber.

La presencia de Shisui podía convertirse potencialmente en un estorbo, Sasuke lo dedujo en cuento se vio obligado a aceptar su colaboración por culpa de Itachi.

"Es confidencial" No estaba dispuesto a decir nada más. "No me hagas perder más el tiempo" Dijo antes de dejar a Shisui atrás y retomar su camino.

"Maldición". Gruñó frustrado para después seguir a Sasuke.

.

El máximo señor de las tierras del fuego aguardaba en el salón del palacio, sentado a la cabeza de algunos de sus consejeros. Grandes lámparas de aceite colgaban del techo alumbrando con luces cálidas la oscura sala.

"Tobirama-sama, ya enviamos un escuadrón para resguardar a Sakura-sama, también el mensaje de advertencia para Naruto." Le informó el mensajero apenas cruzó el umbral de las puertas.

Tobirama observaba al mensajero y lo despacho, miró con una calma la sala vacía que desconcertó a los presentes, todo aquel que lo conociese lo suficiente reconocería la expresión en su rostro pero ellos no, aquella expresión que pasaba inadvertida para quien no lo vio cuando enterró a su hermano, cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Nawaki, o cuando Tsunade dio su último aliento en sus brazos.

"Son nuestros mejores hombres, ella estará a salvo." Aseguró Homura.

"Era inevitable que sucediera, fue descuidado permitir que se mantuviera tanto tiempo lejos." Mencionó Koharu. "Ahora que Madara conoce la existencia de Sakura debemos de tomar nuevas medidas… ¿pero qué haremos si es demasiado tarde Tobirama-san?"Quiso saber la anciana.

"Koharu." Le llamó la atención Homura, era un tema muy delicado como para hablar sin cuidado, sobre todo enfrente de Tobirama para quien aquella chiquilla lo era todo. "Debemos centrarnos en asegurar el bienestar de Sakura-sama."

Tobirama se levantó llamando la atención de los consejeros, después de haber recibido el mensaje de su informante se mantuvo con una serenidad y frialdad que francamente admiraban, no era un momento para perder la cabeza y actuar sin premeditación, Tobirama la sabía muy bien y actuaba acorde a su posición.

"Ellos la tienen." Habló por fin, sorprendiendo a Homura y Koharu por su seguridad.

Tobirama lo sentía, no necesitaba confirmarlo, los Uchiha tenían en su poder a Sakura. El mensaje fue claro, el escuadrón no llegaría a tiempo… nuevamente había fallado, Sakura estaba en grave peligro.

"Aún no podemos estar seguros Tobirama-sama." Dijo Danzo llegando en su dirección. "Lamento mi retraso."

"Envíen una misiva a todas los lideres de clanes, convocaremos una reunión." Ordenó retirándose de la sala.

"Pero Tobirama-sama…"

"Los Uchiha se atrevieron a cruzar nuestras fronteras, secuestraron a uno de los nuestros. ¡Es más que una simple agresión y debemos actuar!" Les dijo molesto.

La impotencia lo atormentaba como si fuego al rojo vivo lo quemara por dentro, por más que quisiese ir él mismo en busca de Sakura no podía y no debía hacerlo, ahora tan sólo podía evaluar la situación con calma, si hacía un movimiento indebido podría arriesgar la vida de Sakura.

"No se decidirá nada hasta que todos los miembros del consejo estén presentes." Sentenció Tobirama para después retirarse, tenía que pensar en la soledad de su privacidad que hacer.

Silenciosa quedó la sala por unos momentos hasta que Koharu y Homura también se prepararon para retirarse.

"Después de tanto tiempo, tu deseo de eliminar la amenaza Uchiha podría hacer una realidad Danzo" Canturreó la anciana alisando sus ropas. "Que se filtrara la identidad de Sakura-chan es muy alarmante, podría significar que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas." Mencionó observando a Danzo.

"Debemos investigar debidamente, mantente alerta Danzo." Pidió Homura con simpleza.

"Hn…"

.

La mañana se hizo presente, como pocas veces visto en la aldea no se escuchó un solo silbido de aves, las cuales anunciaban un nuevo día, sólo sollozos y un ajetreado flujo de gente se mantenían en las calles desde la madrugada, no dando lugar a nada más que el lamento de los civiles.

"Pudimos controlar el incendio pero gran parte de la aldea fue quemada, lo siento Ino." Dijo Shikamaru. Ino removía grades escombros en busca de más víctimas del atentado. "Inoichi-san quiere que regreses a tu casa, debes descansar."

Grandes edificación se habían derrumbado con las explosiones, la mayoría de las casas de madera quedaron en cenizas y el suelo bajo ellos aun hervía con el calor del fuego.

Ino fue la primera en llegar y mantenerse en la aldea, su ropa estaba chamuscada y llena de suciedad, su rostro magullado y sus ojos llorosos, no descansó ni por un momento desde que la tragedia comenzó.

"Shikamaru, destruyeron mi hogar." Sollozó sin detenerse en mover escombros y madera quemada.

El pelinegro de coleta se acercó a su amiga, no sabía cómo consolar a una mujer pero verla tan frágil y llena de dolor era demasiado, la siempre alegre y llena de vida Ino ahora más que nunca necesitaba de consuelo. Shikamaru la abrazó, Ino lloró en su pecho se aferró a él desconsolada.

"Todo estará bien." La consoló con voz suave.

Chouji y Kiba apenas a unos pasos de distancia también sentían el dolor de su amiga. Hace tan sólo unas horas atrás todos estaban divirtiéndose, recorriendo las calles llenas de personas felices y desprevenidas a la tragedia que les aguardaba, ahora muchos buscaban a sus familiares perdidos en el caos y otros más desafortunados los hallaban muertos, enterrados por paredes derrumbadas o quemados vivos.

"¡Ino!" Llegó Naruto respirando agitado. La Yamanaka respiró profundamente calmando su llanto. "Sakura-chan… no la vi desde que inició el incendio, la busqué ahora y no la encontré ¿La has visto?"

"Tampoco la vi." Se unió Kiba, fue extrañó no hallarla ayudando en la aldea cuando el caos comenzó.

"…" Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, algunos anticipando desde ya que fue de su amiga.

Sakura junto a Ino siempre fueron las primeras en mostrarse dispuesta a ayudar a los aldeanos no importara que tan mala fuera la situación, Sakura no jamás dejaría a Ino sola en un momento así, la quería demasiado como para hacerlo.

"¿Quién fue el último en verla?" Preguntó Shikamaru rápidamente.

"Llegamos a casa juntos, después fui a mi habitación y Sakura se quedó con Naruto." Dijo Ino desconcertada. "Dormí un poco, escuché las explosiones y me levanté, vi el incendio y salí de casa… todos lo hicimos pero no recuerdo si ella estaba con nosotros." Se le quebró la voz imaginando que algo malo pudiese sucederle a Sakura.

"Yo… tenía mucho sueño, no sé en qué momento me dormí, pero también me desperté al oír las explosiones, estaba en la cama… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué ahí!" Exclamó frustrado el rubio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y presionándosela con fuerza hasta el punto de lastimarse.

"Tenemos que decírselo a Inoichi-san, puede que todo esto haya sido preparado para raptarla." Para Shikamaru todo indicaba eso.

Los restos de pólvora que descubrió en lugares estratégicos de la aldea para que así el fuego se extendiera con más rapidez solo indicaba que no fue un accidente, todo fue provocado. No encontró un motivo claro que pudiera valer lo suficiente como para causar tanto daño, no hasta ahora, todo era por Sakura.

Naruto se desesperó más que antes. "¡Iré a buscarla!"

"Detente." Dijo Shikamaru, Naruto no lo escuchó, Kiba y Chouji se apresuraron en retenerlo. "No hagas una tontería, debemos informar lo que sucedió, necesitamos más refuerzos y aún necesitan nuestra ayuda aquí." Le recordó, para Naruto sería más difícil que cualquiera guardar calma, pero debía de comprender que no podía salir corriendo al rescata de Sakura sin más.

"Shikamaru tiene razón, Naruto puedes ponerte en peligro a ti también." Rugió Chouji, era difícil contener a Naruto cuando luchaba para soltarse.

"¡No la dejare sola!"

"Naruto, también quiero ir pero no es el momento." Habló Ino con firmeza. Por Kami, deseaba con toda su alma que ella estuviera bien.

"Aquí están, los estaba buscando." Dijo Shino. "Acaba de llegar un mensaje para ti Naruto, también un escuadrón Ambu y Kakashi-sensei los acompaña, se trata de Sakura."

Naruto se calmó de inmediato y prestó atención a las palabras de Shino.

.

El húmedo espesor del bosque cambió poco a poco a uno más seco, las grandes hectáreas de árboles iban reduciéndose y cambiando por otra más salvaje, señal que indicaba que ya estaban lejos de las tierras Senju.

Shisui seguía los pasos de Sasuke muy de cerca, había algo casi imperceptible en él pero lo notó, Sasuke estaba agotado. El viaje de retorno comenzaba a hacerse pesado, el cansancio previo de los días que se mantuvieron ocultos los desgastaron mucho a ambos, tenían que descansar, por muy decepcionado y molesto que se mantuviera con Sasuke debía de asegurar que se mantuviera saludable.

"Sasuke." Lo llamó. "Al noroeste hay un lugar seguro, podemos descansar por unos momentos y abastecernos." Aún era territorio peligroso, otro clan enemigo habitaba estas tierras pero eran lo suficientemente alejadas al debido control que el riesgo era mínimo.

Por su parte Sasuke cedió y asintió a Shisui.

Shisui tomó el rumbo y fue a la cabeza de Sasuke, hace no mucho tiempo Itachi lo había descubierto, una cueva alejada y muy bien escondida por el espeso follaje del bosque, con fácil accesibilidad a un riachuelo cercano. Al llegar al lugar Shisui tuvo que apartar lianas para entrar a la cueva, Sasuke dejó a la chica en el piso.

"Saldré a buscar comida y agua." Shisui tomó su cantimplora y la de Sasuke, las cuales estaban vacías.

"Hn."

Una vez solo exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones, hizo una pequeña fogata para crear una fuente de luz y calor, se sentó cerca al fuego y dejó su katana a un costado. Físicamente el viaje era agotador, tenían que rehuir de aquellos caminos de fácil transitabilidad para no ser vistos, al menos Shisui guardó silencio todo ese tiempo y no se vio atosigado por preguntas.

La joven de cabello rosa se removió un poco, le echó una ojeada por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que continuaba inconsciente, su chakra se mantenía bajo y estable sin ningún cambio así que volvió a ignorarla.

No entendía que pudiera haber de especial en ella, Madara le había ordenado que bajo cualquier medio la llevara ante él, no importaba cómo o de qué forma pero la quería viva y en sus manos.

¿Qué valor podría albergar esta chica para el líder de su clan?

Fue lo suficiente como para que Madara se predispusiera a nombrarlo oficialmente como su sucesor, llevaba años esperando eso y los detalles no le interesaron, estaba tan cerca de poder lograr su máximo anhelo que la espera era casi dolorosa, tan sólo necesitaba presentar a aquella chica frente a Madara.

La pelirosa volvió a removerse con más fuerza que antes y esta vez no lo pasó por alto, ella estaba recobrando la conciencia y eso no era posible, sus genjutsus eran poderosos y había usado una ilusión que debía dejarla inconsciente al menos un par de días, cuando lo uso creyó que se había sobrepasado pero ahora le parecía inconcebible que despertara a sólo un par de horas después.

Gimió desesperada antes de abrir sus ojos, respiró agitada y parpadeó, seguramente intentando reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba observó Sasuke, lo identificó en cuento lo vio y su cara se distorsionó en disgustó.

"¿Dónde estoy?"Gruñó furiosa.

Sasuke estrechó la mirada, no era posible que esa chica despertara tan pronto.

"Pero qué…" La pelirosa se abalanzó contra él con una rapidez que lo dejó más que sorprendido, se posicionó encima de él intentando inmovilizarlo. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, ella tenía fuerza para su pequeña compleción y estúpidamente permitió que lo tomara desprevenido.

Era el cansancio que le estaba pasado factura, se dijo Sasuke mentalmente.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Dijo ella batallando encima de él.

No podía creer que le estuviese costando trabajo controlarla, la tenía agarrada de la muñecas con ambas manos pero ella se removía con gran fuerza y no se estaba quieta, ella intentó liberarse de su agarre tironeando de su brazo, lo movía con desesperación, quería llegar más allá de su cabeza y el miró en dirección a lo que deseaba alcanzar.

¡Su Chokuto!

Con el movimiento de sus cuerpos quedó a fácil accesibilidad de ella. ¡Maldita sea!

Intentó apartarla, si ella tomaba su chokuto sería más que humillante y deshonroso, balanceó su cuerpo a un costado para que ella quedara debajo de él, Sakura aún continuaba retorciéndose en el piso con él encima, el camisón que traía no la cubría lo suficiente y su piel expuesta quedó llena de raspones, sus ojos furiosos brillaban tenaces negándose a someterse.

Activó su sharingan, la chica le estaba dando muchos problemas y con su cuerpo agotado no podía controlarla como era debido, no tenía más opción que meterla en otra ilusión, salvo que esta vez se aseguraría de que no despertara hasta que estuviesen en su territorio.

Ella apartó la mirada inmediatamente, no caería tan fácilmente de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Preguntó desesperada, su cabeza estaba a un costado evitando ver su rostro.

"No quiero nada de ti." Dijo molesto, ella no paraba de sacudirse e intentar llegar a chokuto.

Furioso golpeó el suelo con las manos de ella lastimándola, sus dedos apretaban las muñecas de ella cortándole la circulación. Con cada brazo a un costado de ella los juntó sobre su cabeza para así sostenerlos con una sola mano.

Sasuke estiró su brazo con el fin de tomar a chokuto pero cerró los ojos con dolor antes de tocarlo, Sakura le dio un cabezazo en la nariz, luchó con el impulso de llevar su otra mano para cubrírsela.

"Pero mira que nos hemos encontrado Hideki, es Uchiha Sasuke." Ambos jóvenes en el suelo escucharon a un hombre en la entrada de la cueva.

"Te dije que reconocí su chakra." Habló otro.

Sasuke y Sakura en la misma posición, movieron sus cabezas en dirección a los hombres… Hyugas.

.

 **N/A:** Hola!

Hice el cap un poco más largo para compensar un poco la larga espera y espero que les haya gustado, también me di cuenta de que si no lo hacía más largo hubiera dejado a Sakura fuera de combate todo el capitulo y no podía hacerlo XD En el próximo sí habrá mucha participación de ella y Sasuke

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, me hace muy feliz leer a sus reviews sobretodo de estas lindas personas:

 **sasusakulovesarada**

 **Luti Uchiha**

 **mimitaz**

 **rosegold09**

 **AoiShizu**

 **y a los dos invitados.**


End file.
